Acheron (3.5)
Acheron is a tiefling using the DFG Warlord class and remake of "Acheron" from the First Campaign. This iteration of Acheron has been created for the purpose of the Reboot Campaign. Acheron is, obviously, to be played by AcheronTheExile. Characterization Acheron strikes a rather impressive figure, standing at an exact 6' in height (not including his horns) and weighing precisely 200lbs. His skin looks and feels somewhat gritty, like warm stone, and is a dark, basalt grey. His hair is long and straight though oily and unwashed in appearance. Acheron's eyes are no doubt the most captivating of his features, a pair of glowing orange spheres that sit in his skull like perfectly shaped, simmering coals. He is also in possession of a rather lengthy tail which extends from the base of his spine for as long as he is tall, the half further from him bearing a dorsal ridge of small, thin boney plates that together resemble nothing so much as a petrified fire. Rather than exuding sweat when hot or under physical exertion, Acheron's pores produce a thin, black smoke across his entire body, leaving him in a partial haze. As a child, Acheron was feared, despised or revered, depending on one's position. To the wealthy, he was another street urchin to keep an eye on. To the faithful, he was an unholy aberration and proof that evil definitively existed and had to be combated. To your average peasant he was a terrifying beast who would take anything he could given the opportunity. To other urchins he was a figure of strength and leadership, organizing the chaotic mess of a large quantity of violent people into a concentrated force to be reckoned with. And to the guard he was a thief and a scoundrel. At a personal level, Acheron is somewhat severe, rarely smiling or taking joy in life. A difficult existance of clawing to survive has sapped from him his joviality, leaving a harsh and bitter man. The creature comforts of most, ale, money, whores; occasional suspensions from a rather dreary existance of violence and anger. Despite all of this, Acheron is capable of opening up to people, but these are few and far between and rarely like what they got in the end. He secretly enjoys sweets, having lead other local children on raids against bakeries for then in his youth has instilled in him some of his only pleasurable memories to associate with them. History Acheron's birth was a difficult one. After his unusual body severely weakening his mother over her pregnancy, she was scarcely strong enough to deliver him and cling to life. The midwife who assisted the birth fainted once she had cleaned the baby and seen his rocky hide, glowing ember eyes and flicking tail. His mother however, one Jinty Saliba, refused to accept the verdict delivered by the local cleric. That her child was a being of evil that had to be destroyed. She raised him alone, his father being a wandering wastrel by the name of Grady Turnbuckle and the other workers of the farm too afraid of the devil child to even look at him. Even in his youth Acheron was strong, able to hoe land that even some of the nearly grown boys struggled with. However it was at the age of 9 that he fled his home, witchhunters having heard rumors of a devil child and killed his mother looking for him. He ran for days, not stopping until the stone walls of the city of Linesse blocked his path. It was here that Acheron would take root and grow strong in the festering underworld of the city. The remainder of Acheron's childhood and adolesence were spent in starvation, desperation and savagery. He would dig his claws into power whenever he could and refuse to let it slip from his grasp, determined above all else to survive and thrive. By the time Acheron was a grown man, he was a mercenary and a bandit, fattening his coinpurse by the virtue of his strength and smarts, using the lessons of his youth to stay alive regardless of the lethality of any situation he found himself in. Statblock